


ache

by alainchabat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Longing, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, the inherent unperceivableness of castiel by dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/pseuds/alainchabat
Summary: a poem from dean's pov about castiel's true form
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	ache

there is, in the way he holds things far too delicately,  
in the peculiar sound of his steps  
and the glistening of his eyes in the artificial light  
something that always reminds you this body is not his  
the ache that washes over you in these moments, you cannot describe.  
you couldn't, even if you tried (and you have),   
summon the power it takes  
to gaze upon his rawest form  
and hear his holy voice call your name  
but oh, how many nights have you spent lying on your back  
caressing your own skin   
craving for it, still.


End file.
